saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Party - Fireworks
Fireworks is the 2nd Track on Saiyuki's Drama CD, Saiyuki Party. Story The Sanzo Ikkou is going to a firework's festival and Gojyo insists that such festivals are the best places to bring girls. But all Goku has on his mind is food. When the party learns that the booths don't take Credit Cards, here starts some gnarly kappa abuse. Translations (wind blowing) [Gojyo]: You guys ready? (he gets hit with the fan) [Sanzo]: What’s with that posturing? It’s just a fireworks show. [Gojyo]: Oww. . . What, I just wanted to try saying it once. [Hakkai]: I understand how you feel. [Gojyo]: Sanzo, you better watch out. Keep making light of fireworks shows and you’re in for trouble. [Hakkai]: Did someone make light of a fireworks show and end up in trouble? [Sanzo]: Never heard of it. [Gojyo]: Idiot! Fireworks shows demand extremely careful planning. Where are you gonna watch it from; if it gets really crowded which route are you gonna escort a girl along; that’s where the basics of dating are packed in tight. [Goku]: But this isn’t a date or nothing. [Hakkai]: More importantly, do you date, Gojyo? [Gojyo]: What’s that supposed to mean? [Hakkai]: Aha, I just thought that you omitted that bittersweet process. [Gojyo]: You think I’m a dumb beast or something? . . . But if it’s come down to four guys going to a fireworks festival, I guess I’m finished. [Sanzo]: Doesn’t look like it’s started. [Gojyo]: . . . You. . . [Goku]: Amazing! There’re so many booths! Yakisoba, takoyaki, frankfurters, caramel apples chocolate bananas!!! I wanna eat ‘em all!!! [Hakkai]: Goku, Goku, please calm down. (girls giggle and chat as they walk by) [Girl1]: Come on, it’s gonna start soon! [Girl2]: Really? Then before that. . . [Gojyo]: Woah! The girls in yukata look great! The pink is cute, but the black has a hard to toss out charm too . . . Ehehehehe . . . [Hakkai]: Gojyo, please calm down. [Sanzo]: Idiots. Leave it alone. [Goku]: Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo! Let’s hurry up and eat something! [Gojyo]: Oh, how about takoyaki and beer? [Hakkai]: That sounds good. Oh? Where’s Goku? [Sanzo]: He’s already in front of the takoyaki stand. [Gojyo and Hakkai]: So fast! (they walk over, and the sounds of sizzling grow louder) [Gojyo]: Hey Mister! Add another takoyaki. Oh, and beer too. [Goku]: (mouth full) Oh. Hanzo, hu huys hinally hame. [Hakkai]: Goku, no one can understand what you’re saying. [Gojyo]: And you’re eating already? [Goku]: (mouth full) Yeah! [Sanzo]: Mister. Two beers. [Mister]: Sure thing. (sizzling continues, interrupted by the loud boom of fireworks and the exclamations of the crowd) [Goku]: Wah! Fireworks! [Sanzo]: So it’s started. [Gojyo]: Hooo, people are really getting revved up! [Hakkai]: Tamaya*! [Goku]: Huh? What’s that? [Hakkai]: Ah, I just felt it would be appropriate somehow. [Mister]: Okay! First, two beers! [Gojyo]: Thanks (gulps some down) [Gojyo]: Here, Sanzo. [Sanzo]: Hn? (fireworks boom and people cheer) [Goku]: It’s so pretty! [Sanzo]: Hn. Even though I have to watch it with you bastards. [Hakkai]: It really is a sour thing seen with only men. [Goku]: Sour? [Gojyo]: (swallows) Next time I’m definitely coming with a beautiful yukata girl. [Sanzo]: Guys like you always say the same thing every time. [Gojyo]: Ah? What about you? [Mister]: Sorry for the wait. Here’s you takoyaki. [Hakkai]: Ah, I’ll take that. [Mister]: Right, all together it’s ￥1700. [Sanzo]: Yeah . . . . . . . . . on my card. [Mister]: Woah, woah, sir, you can’t use a card at a stall! You gotta pay in cash. [Sanzo]: Hey, Hakkai. [Hakkai]: Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t have any money on me. . . [Sanzo]: Gojyo. (Gojyo sighs and shells out the cash) [Mister]: Thank you, come again! [Gojyo]: Ah, you guys planned that, didn’t you. [Sanzo]: Fireworks shows demand careful planning, right? [Gojyo]: (curses get stuck in his throat) [Hakkai]: (mouth full) Oh, ah, hith ith delithuth. [Goku]: Ah, me too me too! Ooh, wahaha, soo good!!! [Gojyo]: Hey Monkey!! You already ate! [Goku]: What’s the big deal? Cheapass. [Sanzo]: All right. Next let’s get shave ice to cleanse the palate. [Goku]: Yay! Can I eat strawberry and melon both? [Sanzo]: Yeah. I’ll eat half. [Goku]: Shave ice shave ice! (fades away) [Gojyo]: Hey wait! You’re not planning on eating that with my money are you? [Hakkai]: Thank you for the food, Gojyo. Shall I have plain syrup? [Gojyo]: You, just watch the fireworks, will ya? [Hakkai]: Food before flowers, remember? [Goku]: (from a little bit away) Wow, the frankfurters look tasty! [Gojyo]: Agh, do that after you eat the shave ice, at least! [Goku]: (still muffled) And then I want yakisoba and okonomiyaki and caramel apples and chocolate bananas and . . [Gojyo]: Whaaaat?! [Goku]: (still muffled) Mister! Gimme three frankfurters! [Gojyo]: You stupid monkey!!! (runs toward Goku) [Goku]: And two yakisobas and four oko—mmph! (Gojyo slaps his hand over Goku’s mouth) [Gojyo]: Haven’t you eaten enough, Goku-chan? (bang bang bang! The sound of a toy gun going off) [Hakkai]: (clapping) Wonderful! A direct hit. [Sanzo]: Obviously. Next I’ll aim for that spotted seal figurine. [Gojyo]: Sanzo. What are you doing. [Sanzo]: Shooting. You can’t tell by looking? [Gojyo]: That’s not what I mean. . . [Sanzo]: Money. Pay the man. [Gojyo]: Haaa? Why do I hafta. . .? (bang bang bang! Bang!) [Sanzo]: Huh? Strange. I’m not hitting it. [Hakkai]: This is something I’ve seen before. [Sanzo]: Right. One more game. [Gojyo]: Hey, Baldy!!! (Goku gets lose and runs off) [Goku]: Mister! Four okonomiyakis! [Gojyo]: Agh, Monkey! Don’t run off and buy stuff on your own! (bang bang bang!) [Gojyo]: Aah, Sanzo! Stop shooting! [Goku]: Woah, the fried squid and corn on the cob looks good too! [Gojyo]: AAAaaagh, you bastards!!! [Hakkai]: Certainly, you are facing trouble after a sense, Gojyo. [Goku]: Mister! Ten chocolate bananas please! And a soda! (bang bang bang!) [Sanzo]: Old man. One more game. [Goku]: Oooooh, so good! (bang bang bang!) [Sanzo]: Old man. One more game. [Goku]: And with the chocolate bananas. . . (bang bang bang!) [Sanzo]: Old man. One more game. [Goku]: And yakisoba! [Gojyo]: Nngghah, I’m never going with you bastards again!!! (Goku keeps ordering food, Sanzo keeps shooting) [Hakkai]: Ahh, Gojyo, do you want one of the yo-yos I fished? [Gojyo]: (sighs) Just do what you want. [Goku]: Fireworks festivals are so fun!!! (fireworks go off in the distance) END. >*Tamaya is actually a producer of a specific type of firework, so people call out "tamaya" sometimes when they see that one go boom. Reference *Translations courtesy of KonnyakuHonyaku on their Livejournal page. Category:Track List